


The Most Unlikely Pair

by happywriter16



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: heroinebigbang, Cunnilingus, Developing Friendships, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female-Centric, I Don't Even Know, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/pseuds/happywriter16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best relationships are formed by the most unlikely pair. – Kenneth G. Ortiz</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Unlikely Pair

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you that take a chance on this enjoys it. 
> 
> Part of http://heroinebigbang.livejournal.com/ round 4. Thanks to casper_san for all that you did with this challenge. 
> 
> Art by ideare can be found here: http://amanivuote.livejournal.com/9725.html. Thanks!
> 
> Additional notes at the end.

The strap of Wendy’s cotton tank top might as well be sandpaper the way it feels against her left foot, which rubs across Wendy’s shoulder. Every sense is heightened. Everything is almost too much. The cold of the tile floor seeping through the toes of her right foot as her toes skim the floor. The edge of the counter might as well be sharp like a razor blade, slicing into the skin of her ass as she’s pressed against her. It’s too hot in the bathroom. Everything is too much. Except.

Except for Wendy’s tongue and teeth and fingers between her legs. Her fingers are pistoning in and out of Tara, two maybe three, slipping in the juices there trying to get a much friction as possible. Her tongue tries to cover a lot of ground – licking at her clit, pressing on it, pushing in along her fingers. Wendy moans, the sounds loud in the small room. She sounds like Tara is the best thing she’s eaten in a while. And those sounds? Make Tara even hungrier for Wendy. Makes her want to fuck Wendy’s mouth. Grind down on her until she’s coming so hard so when she’s done, she won’t be able to move because she’ll have nothing left. 

As if reading her mind or maybe she just likes that kind of thing, Wendy pulls back and looks up at Tara. Tara’s all over her mouth and chin. There’s sweat on her brow. At the same time she looks up, she shifts closer pulling both of Tara’s legs up and around her neck. “You won’t hurt me,” she says, before using her fingers to pull back the hood on Tara’s clit. Just that slight bit of pressure has Tara biting her bottom lip, pulling her legs closer together. Then Wendy’s teeth is on her. 

She nearly screams and take Wendy’s head off at the same time. She lifts herself, uses all the upper body strength she has to lift and fuck herself on Wendy’s mouth. When she comes, it’s less than a minute later. Wendy licks her through it, then kisses her thighs, the part of the stomach that’s exposed. When Wendy stands, Tara doesn’t make eye contact. 

Nobody talks, just lets their heavy breathing feel the air. Tara doesn’t know what to say. It finally comes to her that Wendy didn’t come and for all that’s she done for Tara, that’s not fair. Eyes still downcast, she pulls Wendy closer, puts her hand down her shorts and finds the slit in her lips. Wendy gasps. She pushes between her lips, tracing her before pressing in. The angle is a little awkward but Wendy doesn’t seem to care. Her lips find Tara’s neck and she kisses the salt there as Tara gets her off. 

She can tell Wendy is getting closer so she uses her free hand to pull Wendy’s panties down so she can really have room to work. She uses both hands, one to fuck in and out of Wendy and the other to press against her clit. Wendy comes with a bite to Tara’s neck and her thighs tight around Tara’s hands. 

This time when Wendy looks up, Tara can’t avoid her eyes. Wendy smiles. Tara thinks she might kiss her. Wendy doesn’t. Grateful and sorry at the same time. She pulls away to step out of her underwear, pulls off tank top. She opens the door, turns to look at Tara, clearly an invitation to follow. Tara does forgetting about her panties, taking her shirt off as they cross the hall to Wendy’s room. 

They slide under the sheets, lying face to face. Wendy says, “Good night,” then closes her eyes. 

+

Wendy is wrapped around her, her left arm around Tara’s waist and left thigh lying across Tara’s thighs. Wendy’s is warm against her. Her hair tickling the skin of Tara’s neck. 

Fuck fuck fuck, flows through her mind. The last time she found herself driving across country for a savior, she wound up in bed with said savior. That wasn’t the plan. She just wanted Cohn to be stopped, wanted to be able to feel safe again. She can’t keep finding herself on doorsteps, looking for someone to solve her problems. At least this time, the consequences of getting involved won’t mean losing herself or worse.

She shifts little by little to get from under Wendy. It’s not working. Wendy’s arm and leg pull her in more. Tara doesn’t allow herself to think it’s any more than a warm body next to her. Wendy had shared since leaving California, she hasn’t had a relationship. She’s gotten laid enough times to take the edge off but no overnights. Tara pushes Wendy and Wendy finally goes, rolling over to her left side. 

Tara’s panties are where she left them, crumpled in the middle of the bathtub where they landed earlier in the morning. She looks in the mirror then puts her hands to her face to cover up what she sees. She can still smell Wendy on her hands. She breathes in deeply before pulling her hands away, asking herself, “What hell am I doing?” 

While shower gets hot, she pisses, then brushes her teeth. The water slides down her body but it doesn’t make her feel better. All the heat does is remind her of Wendy’s hands moving up her bare legs, her fingering hooking in the sides of her panties. Her mouth hot against her pussy. 

She touches herself, slides her fingers until she finds her clit. She should be forgetting what happened last night, not replaying in her mind as she rubs one out. 

She’s not even sure what happened. She’d been in the bathroom splashing water on her face. She’d been dreaming, what about she can’t remember, but it had been enough to wake up. To her moving to the bathroom to get water. The next thing she knew, Wendy was in the doorway, asking, “Are you alright?” 

Tara had managed to shaker her head yes. Wendy asked, “You sure?” She had the look on her face, the one she always has when she’s concerned. At time it gets under Tara’s skin, feeling like she doesn’t deserve it. 

Tara turned and said, “Yeah. Fine. Just a bad dream.”

She stepped into the bathroom then, closing the door behind her. “You want to talk about it?”

No, she didn’t because she couldn’t remember it. And she didn’t want to talk about how she was feeling now. Sick to her stomach. Scared. Had she been dreaming about the past? Dreaming about something she hoped wouldn’t happen in the future?

Tara had turned back to the sink to splash more water on her face. When she looked up, Wendy was still there and handing her a towel. “Thanks.” Wendy’s eyes tracked her movement. The towel around her face, down her neck, the tops of her breasts. Tara turned. “I’m fine Wendy. I don’t want to talk.” Her voice had an edge to it, not something Wendy deserved. 

“Okay, okay.” Wendy said, a look on her face that said she’d be stung but was going to act like she wasn’t. It was a look Tara was used to. Wendy taking her cutting words with more grace and understanding than Tara could understand. When Tara had asked her, more like yelled, all Wendy had said was, “I’ve been where you’re at.”

After the wan smile, Wendy made a move to leave the bathroom. Tara grabbed her arm. That she shouldn’t have done. Because that was it. All she was going to say was, thanks, but Wendy thought she meant something else because the next thing Tara knew, she was backed up against the bathroom sink with Wendy’s tongue in her mouth. Tara did nothing to stop Wendy, to tell her she was confused. 

She kissed Wendy back, her hands on Wendy’s face then tangled in her hair. When they broke apart for air, Wendy slid to her knees.

+

The door to the back patio is open, a gentle breeze pulling her outside. Wendy’s there, feet curled under her on comfortable looking chairs. Before coming, Tara had never been to Texas. She’s finding from early spring to late fall, it’s hot. Even early in the morning, like now, it’s too warm for anything like tea. Yet, it’s there on the table by Wendy. When Tara slides the sliding glass door open, Wendy turns and says, “It’s just the way you like it.”

“Thanks,” Tara says, moving to the chair on the other side of the table. Tara likes, wants the comfort of the weight of the mug in her hand, the warmth spreading through her hands. She settles in and looks at the view. The house sits on a hill so there’s a view of town, of the mountains in the distance. The house is small, 3 bedrooms and 2 baths. The main living, kitchen and eating is one big space. Tara remembers thinking when she first came, this house would costs a fortune in California. 

“About last night,” Wendy begins. 

Tara interrupts, “The first time Jax and I had sex after I came back to Charming, it was right after he shot the guy that was stalking me. He was lying dead on the floor next to the bed.” Tara doesn’t just blurt it out. She says it, slowly, methodically, wanting Wendy to understand. As Tara watches Wendy’s face, she can feel her own face flush with shame. “That was fucked up. And the beginning of a long line of fucked up things in my life with Jax. Looking back, I shouldn’t have slept with him. I went to Charming because I knew it could stop the guy. I knew it. That’s all I wanted because no one else could do it. Then I allowed myself to be sucked back in.” Wendy opens her mouth to say something, but Tara doesn’t let her. “Sex complicates things. This is already a complicated situation. You’re the ex of my ex. I’m a mess.”

Tara closes her eyes on the last few words then leans back in her chair. Her heart is beating faster than normal, face still hot with shame. 

“Wow! I wasn’t expecting that.” Tara opens her eyes to see a frown on Wendy’s face. Her eyes stay cast down for moments longer than Tara would like, but she doesn’t say anything. She just lets Wendy think. “I don’t know what last night means.”

Tara can’t help it, she laughs. “For once, you don’t have an answer.” 

Wendy laughs, too. “For once.”

Then they say nothing for a while. “I don’t regret last night though,” Tara declares. 

“Same here.”

**Author's Note:**

> In an ideal world, this would be part of a larger story. I have this larger story in my head. Getting down on paper has been harder than I thought. The fact that the part I did manage to write is usually the hardest for me to write is promising to me. Maybe one day I’ll get it all out. 
> 
> Background for anyone wondering: Wendy left Charming and landed in TX. Tara finally left Jax, taking the kids to Wendy. Over the course her time at Wendy, Tara and her develop a relationship (friendship, more than than, I don’t know yet). The larger story is how each, primarily Tara, deals with the emotional consequences of the last few years and leaving, and how to move forward.


End file.
